User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Is Patrick Star the Most Evil Character in Spongebob?
Okay I'm starting some new blogs called Alternate Interpation after writing one on Discord in the comments. Now my first one has to do with Patrick Star who I see as the most evil character on the show as of now I didn't always think this my opinon greatly changed over the series. At first I saw it as Plankton as he's the villain, after the movie I saw Mr.Krabs as the most evil character due to his really amoral actions to make money like selling people grease, poisoning customers, destorying people's lifes with fake story and of course Driving someone to sucide. But After I watched some episodes of Patrick being an ass, I came to a episode which make me think Patrick is more evil than any other character. Let's start with my opinon on Patrick, he used to be one of my favorite characters his stupidity was funny, orginial and sometimes cute and he was a great friend for Spongebob. He also wasn't so dumb, he could be smart. However my opinon began changing after the movie when they made become a massive retard to the point where even Ralph Wiggum is smarter and he became far more of an asshole to the point where I question why is he still Spongebob's friend given the way he treats him. Well I still didn't see him as the most evil character until The Card. Where I heard some really shocking and outright hoffifying. But first the premise Patrick gets an rare card of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Spongebob tries to stop him from destroying it and Patrick puts himself in grave peril many times And Spongebob asks him why is he doing it Patrick says this line "SpongeBob you can't always expect my Usual brand of Stupidity, I like to mix it up, keep ye on yer toes" You know what this means Patrick has been acting like an idiot on purpose and everything he's did stupid or mean has been completely intentional. That means in Stuck in The Wringer where he glues Spongebob into a wringer with forever clue, his attempt to burn Gary with a flamethrower in Pet Sitter Pat, his harrassment of Spongebob in Oral Report, Eating Squidward and Spongebob's tickets and back stage passes in Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom, His selfish ungrateful attitude in Yours, Mine and Mine, Belitting Spongebob in I'm with Stupid and others was done on purpose. Patrick is a borderline sociopath thanks to this episode and he may have always been ever since the the post movie epsodes. Since I do like him in pre movie episodes it's just that line made every stupid moment worse The main traits of a sociopath are: Lack of empathy and imperviousness to shame . Patrick has shown that he doesn't truly care about what SpongeBob wants in the past, opting to go his own route most of the time. At very few points has he ever expressed remorse or shame for his wrongdoings, choosing to blame other things for them. A consummate liar and manipulator: . Patrick has shown in previous episodes that he can easily manipulate SpongeBob into doing whatever stupid or crazy scheme he wants to do with very minimal effort or convincing. Toy Store of Doom is the perfect example of this. Need for "stimulation": . A very important thing to take note of is that Patrick basically THRIVES on two things: his so-called friendship with SpongeBob, and pestering Squidward (This was listed as a hobby on his page on the wiki". Take away either or both of these things for him and he breaks down crying and/or start bothering you and will not leave you alone until he gets what he wants. A grandiose sense of self-worth .Patrick usually values himself and his enjoyment above all else, if he doesn't feel entertained or happy he sees no reason to hear anyone out. Shallow affect: . it's been shown many times that Patrick cries more over the loss of inanimate objects than he does over, say, thinking his best friend is in mortal danger or is dead think of Toy Store of Doom, The Goggly Artistete and Yours, Mine and Mine. He's also incredibly quick to betray his best friend if he doesn't get his way, no matter how petty. Note: This is all shown in post movie episodes, and I don't mind if you like the starfish, but at least think about all of this. Next Blog: The Simpsons Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts